Though We May Have Our Disputes
by Mrs.AmyCohen
Summary: We always knew they would rekindle their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Though we may have our disputes.

* * *

"Pookie, that is so unfair! You know I wasn't cheating, just flirting. I don't see flirting as a big deal!!" Maureen cried at Joanne as she walked out the door of their loft.

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Maureen, and Joanne were fighting as usual, but this time Joanne seemed particularly angry.

"Life is unfair Maureen! I thought our love was real. And besides, this is not about flirting!" Joanne said strongly using her "lawyer voice", as Maureen called it when Joanne spoke seriously, but angrily.

"Then what is it about?" Maureen asked nervously, she had an idea about what it was about, but she knew if Joanne had known she would freak out. For the last month Maureen had been sleeping with Mark.

"You know damn well what it's about. You have been screwing Mark! Cheating! On me! And you say you love me." Joanne hissed as she walked out of the apartment. Maureen began to cry.

_Is it my fault that I still love Mark? Why did she have to be so hateful? Why? She knows that if she would allow me , I would live the best of both worlds, but of course she wouldn't allow me._

Maureen wiped her tears, and picked up the phone, and slowly dialed the number she has learned so long ago. A sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" It said.

"Mark?" Maureen asked, still sobbing.

"Yes. Is this Maureen?" Mark asked parcially waking up.

"Yeah"

"Maureen it's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning."

" I know I'm sorry, but we need to talk. It's Joanne, she knows, and she left for good. Well actually, she left for the night, she said, I had until tommorow afternoon, to leave.

"Shit. Well you know you're welcome here right?"

"Yeah I know. That was what I planned to do, but Mark..."

"Yeah?"

" I think we should make it official, don't you?"

"Deffinetly."

"Well then it's settled, I'll be over tommorow with my stuff."

"Wait Maureen. First you have to promise me, that you won't cheat, and if your ever unhappy, talk about it with me, don't hold it in."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, well it's late, I'm going to go back to sleep, you should try to get some sleep too."

"good night Mark I love you."

"Love you too maureen, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Pookie! Marky! Sweet Lips! Yo blondie!!" Maureen shouted as she dragged herslelf up the stairs, carrying all of her belongings to the loft.

"OH SHIT! Coming Maureen, I'm coming." Mark yelled as he dashed down the stairs reliving Maureen of her boxes.

Mark put all the boxes in the living room of the loft, and let out a sigh. This reminded him of the first time Maureen moved in. He gave a smile as he thought about, that day, but soon frowned when he realized how that relationshop ended._ It's not gonna be that way this time. She promised. She swore. Oh God do I love her. My mom is really gonna be happy. Maybe we will get married. Nah, I wanna marry my camera. But Maureen is one hot peice of ..._ Mark's thought was quickly ended by Maureen's yelling.

"Mark aren't you forgeting something." Maureen yeeled, while holding her arms out smiling.

Mark smiled to himself as he walked down, the stairs until he reached Maureen, and hoisted her over his shoulder. Maureen squealed until they reached the door of the loft, and stopped when everyone started yelling as they walked inside.

"WOOO!!! YEAH! LOOK WHO"S BACK TOGETHER!!" shouted the boheimians smiling.

Maureen imeadiatly began to smile. She loved attention. Mark put down on her feet, and kissed her passionatly. Maureen wrapped her arms around Mark, and squeezed his ass. The boheimians laughed, as Mark turned as red as the lip stick Maureen wore. Roger was the first one to congratulate them. He hugged Maureen, and punched Mark playfully in the arm. Mimi ran up, to Maureen and they both began to squeel like middle school girls. It seemed as though everyone was just overjoyed, about Makr and Maureen getting back together. In all the excitement Maureen began to have a flood of thoughts._ Maybe this is meant to be. WOW! Why did I ever give him up? Maybe we will get married. Nah, he will marry his camera. But Mark is so cute and theres something so sexy about him, and I just wanna..._

"Well, Well , Well Maureen, don't fuck this up." Collins said playfully, putting down his joint.

"Well you must be serious, you made Collins put down that damn joint!" Roger said laughing.

The group began to laugh. Mark, took a seat on the couch, next to Roger. Maureen sat on his lap, while talking about some shop that opened in the east village with Mimi. Roger and Collins talked about some new local band. Mark sat there happily, thinking, thinking, and thinking. What else was new. Everyone continued, to do what they were doing, until, the phone rang.

"SPEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKK" blared the answering machine.

"Mark, Roger, Mimi, Collins...Maureen! Anyone answer the phone! I know your there but since your not answering the phone, I just want all of you to know, Maureen and myself are broken up, but you all probally know, who ever knew "The Drama Queen" to not metion anything. But anyway we will not be getting back together...ever. Even if sh offers to kiss my Dock Martins. It would probally be best if I don't keep contact with any of you. Well I guess thats all. Good bye." Joanne's voice said.

"Fuck her!" Mark said, half laughing, half kissing Maureen.

"No fuck me!!" Maureen said giggling as she continued to kiss mark.

Roger looked at the two of them and laughed. " I guess we all have flashed back to two years ago." he said jokingly.

"What do you say, we all go to the Life Cafe to celebrate?" Mimi offered.

"Sure, but Marky is paying!" Maureen yelled.

"Then it's settled! Mark is paying." Roger laughed patting Mark on the back.

The Boheimians, began to get ready to go, when the phone rang. Of course the boheimians screened the call.

"SPEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKK" blared the answering machine.

"Mark, it's Mom! Congrats on getting back together with Maureen! I was beginning to get worried about you, because I had read an article, about what happens to men who have sex deprivation. But now I haven't got a thing to worry about!! Well anyway Mazel Tov to the both of you, crazy kids. Your father sends his love. I even called Cindy, and she said that it's good that you and Maureen are together, but she worries, that Maureen will cheat on you with that... oh what is her name? Janinie? no. Janet? no. Oh yeah, Joanne! Well anyway Much love my sweet little Marky, and Mazel Tov!" schreeched Mrs. Cohen's voice from the answering machine.

The Boheimians began to laugh hysterically. Roger and Collins even fell to the ground.

"Mark, I'm glad you're over your sex deprivation!! Roger joked, still trying to catch his breathe.

"Don't worry Mark I won't leave you for Janinie!" Maureen said in between laughing fits.

_The gang is back together. Well we weren't apart, but now that Maureen and me are back together, it seems as though things are back to normal. You know the way things should be. And you know what? She's not gonna cheat this time I think she's changed, alot and I love it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm not even going to say anything. Go right ahead push tables together, burst into song, masturbate under the table, moon an important customer, do whatever you please!" The waiter at the Life Cafe said sadly as the Boheimians waltzed into the restaurant.

"Sweet. Cause guess what buddy boy? Tonight we are celebrating!" Roger laughed at the waiter, who constantly dreaded his group of friends coming to the Life Cafe.

The Boheimians sat down and quickly broke into little conversations. After they were brought their meals, Roger notcied something that he found peculiar, Joanne was sitting with a young asian woman, in a booth that sat two. Joanne and her "friend" looked as though they were getting comfortable. Roger felt a surge of anger towards Joanne, how could she be so cruel towards Maureen, even though Maureen and Mark were happy, Roger did not like the fact that Joanne had shown up at the Life Cafe,one bit. She just wasn't welcome there. Roger knew he had to embarass her, and so he did.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Why little Joanne Jefferson. Tisk Tisk Tisk. The stuck up little anti-boheimian yuppie bitch." Roger hissed as loud as he possibly could.

"Roger please act like an adult, I'm on a date."Joanne said using her "lawyer voice"

"So soon?"Mark said rudely.

"Well I can see Maureen has moved on." Joanne said glaring at Maureen who was sitting on Mark's lap.

"Whatever, I think it's time we leave. We don't want yuppie to rub off on us. We will take this party back to loft." Maureen said, still refusing to even look at Joanne.

The Boheimians left the Life Cafe silently. Once they arrived back to the loft everyone was too upset to speak. Roger began to play his guitar, Collins started to roll a joint, Mark fiddled with his camera. Once Maureen was sure all the boys were occupied, she pulled Mimi aside and said she need to talk to her privatly. Maureen and Mimi walked into the room Maureen shared with Mark.

"What's up Mo?" Mimi asked.

"I'm late Meems." Maureen said quietly.

"How late we talkin'?" Mimi asked seriously.

"Seven days, and that's awhile for me. I didn't wanna say anything to Mark because of all the excitment of me moving in, he wouldn't take it very well." Maureen explained.

"I've got a spare pregnacy test. I think you should do it tonight." Mimi said.

"I don't know Meems, not tonight. I wanted to spend the night celebrating with Marky. If you know what I mean." Maureen said obviously trying to make an excuse.

"This is more important, so much more important, c'mon do it now. Get it over with." Mimi said. _Poor Maureen. I know what it's like to have a pregnancy scare. She must be so nervous. Frantic probally. Mark wouldn't take it so well, he would probally freak out. It might be fun to have a baby around here._

"Okay. Tonight. Now. I'll do it now, but come you have to come with me."Maureen said practically crying.

Mimi went into her room and got the pregnacy test. She waited until all of the boys had gone into their rooms, and then gave Maureen the pregnancy test, and the two of them walked into the bathroom.

"Okay so if it's blue I'm safe, if it's pink I've got a bun in the oven." Maureen said nervously.

Mimi closed her eyes as Maureen peed into the cup and then placed the stick inside the cup. Five minutes to go. Both Mimi and Maureen sat in silence. Maureen thought about saying something, but decided if she spoke she would start crying hysterically._ How could this happen? Me and Mark always use a condom. Well except for one time. But that was once. Just once. The one fucking time we don't use protection this happens! Why? Why us? Why me? If I am pregnant, I'll have to keep it. Abortion? Never. Adoption? Never. It might not be that bad. Mark would totally freak! But hey what happens, happens._ Maureen looked at her watch. It was time.

"Here we go Meems." Maureen said slowly.

Mimi said nothing. Maureen reached her hand over to the cup sitting ontop of her toilet, and pulled out the stick that would determine the rest of her life. Pink. The stick was pink. Maureen feel to her knees and began to cry.

"Oh my god! Maureen I'm so sorry!" Mimi cried crouching down to comfort Maureen.

For the first time in her life the diva was speechless, all she could say was, "How the fuck am I gonna tell Mark?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Maureen found out she was pregnant. She told no one except for Mimi, but everyone knew something was wrong. Maureen was never quiet, ever, but she had been oddly quiet. Roger began to catch on. Deep down he knew there was something wrong with the diva. He decided he should bring it up to Mimi.

"Hey Meems? What's up with Maureen??" Roger asked casually, in the middle of a conversation he and Mimi were having.

"It's nothing babe." Mimi said nervously.

"Oh right, PMS." Roger grunted.

"It's so much more than that, Roger so much more." Mimi said angrily.

"Then, what is it?" Roger said softly.

"I'll tell you, but you can't say one god damn word about it to anyone!" Mimi whispered.

"Fine."

"Maureen is pregnant."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck."

"Is it Mark's?"

"Duh!"

"Well you never know, with Maureen."

Mimi smacked Roger upside the head, with a magazine.

"That's not nice!" She snapped.

Just then Maureen moped into the kitchen, opened the refridgerator, grabbed a diet coke, and sat down on the couch beside Roger.

"Hey." Roger said trying to make conversation.

"Hey." Maureen said back. "Roger there's something, I need to tell you, because I need to know how to tell Mark."

"Do tell." Roger said obviously interested.

"Well Mimi already knows, but I'm. I'm. I'm pregnant." Maureen stuttered.

"Tell Mark." Roger simply said.

"I know I have to, but I can't." Maureen said quietly.

"Maureen, chica. You know you have to, otherwise in nine months when you go into labor, he might get confused." Mimi said, with her voice full of compassion.

"Meems is right Mo, you gotta tell now." Roger added.

"Fine, I will tell him tonight." Maureen said quietly, as she walked out of the room.

After dinner the boheimians sat in the living room of the loft. Maureen began to think._ Now I'll do it now. It's now or never. Ehh how bout never?? No! Now, I have to do it now!_

"Mark I need to talk to you in private." Maureen said

"Okay." Mark said as they got up and walked into their bedroom.

"What is it Mo?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I'm pregnant." Maureen said quietly.

The film maker's jaw dropped. He looked at Maureen with wide eyes.

"Mine?" Mark stuttered.

"Yeah yours."

"Wow. This is great. I mean this sucks. I mean what are we going to do to?"

"I don't know."

"We should get married. We have to get married."

"I guess we don't have a choice."

"Do you even wanna marry me?"

"Eventually I did, but not right away. But now we have to. I mean with me getting pregnant."

"Okay, well Maureen Johnson will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will."

Four months later, in a small church in Scarsdale, Maureen Johnson, became Mrs. Maureen Cohen. Roger was Mark's best man. Mimi was Maureen's maid of honor. Mark and Maureen still lived at the loft, with Roger and Mimi, but they were saving money to move out, and planned to move out a few months after the baby was born. Mrs. Cohen insisted upon Mark working full time, and she often came to the loft to take care of Maureen. And on December 24, 1991, Lily Rose Cohen was born. She looked exactly like Mark, with her strawberry blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Her godparents, Roger and Mimi, and Roger and Mimi were the people who took care of her for the first six months of her life, until Mark, Maureen, and Lily moved out into a 4 bedroom house in Scarsdale.


End file.
